Dead like Ziva
by belle33333
Summary: Ziva dies and becomes a grim reaper, but she isn't happy she is misserable. Then Ziva gets a proposition if she accepts it...


**I don't own NCIS or Dead like me….Please Review this story!:)**

Ziva POV

Ziva had died, it was a week ago now. She had been walking down the road with Abby, when Abby had stopped to help a hurt puppy. She had asked Ziva to go into the next building and buy some medical supplies. Ziva had agreed saying that she hoped the puppy was going to be okay. She entered the building just as a bomb blew up and ended up killing seven people including the fearless Ziva David. She remembered seeing Abby crying and yelling her name. She remembered being confused and trying to tell Abby that she was right there and that everything was okay. Then Rube had come up to her and told her that she was dead. She remembered with a small laugh how his face had shown surprise when she had said "I know" and followed him. She remembered seeing her chard dead body lying on the autopsy table and Ducky crying and talking to her body as he did her autopsy. She remembered her funeral and how everyone had cried and even her dad had attended. She smiled as she remembered Tony and Gibbs's eulogies. Rube said that she had to put that life behind her now that she was a grim reaper, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand seeing her team and not being able to talk to them and them not even recognizing her new face and name. Her outside name was Sydney, and she hated the name. Ziva was a name full of meaning and life. Sydney was just an empty shell that she couldn't accept as her name. Every morning like Rube ordered her to do she went to Der Waffle Haus . She sat in silence as all the other grim reapers laughed and teased each other they tried to include her and she responded politely, but she kept her distance they weren't her team her team was Gibbs's team and she could never have that again and so she couldn't make herself belong to any other team. Rube would hand out sticky notes and she would plead in her mind to her god or any god before each sticky note that she wouldn't get one. She couldn't stand being on the side that killed people even though the grim reapers didn't actually kill people she couldn't stand knowing that someone was going to die and not able to do anything to stop it. She had spent the past seven years trying to save people from dieing and here she was just letting it happen in front of her it made her sick to her stomach. Rube had told her that she would get used to it but so far she hadn't and she wasn't even trying to she just blanked out her mind took the soul then went back to her apartment to cry. She hated her life she would rather be gone in the lights then be stuck in this position. She wanted her life to change.

Rube POV

Rube hated that Ziva was taking it so hard becoming a grim reaper. Normally people couldn't accept the fact that they were dead, but once they did the moved on and accepted their grim reaper life. Ziva was the opposite she accepted right away that she had died, but he could tell that she wasn't adjusting and wasn't going to adjust to grim reaper life. He didn't know what to do. He was thinking this as he got to his apartment home and saw that the usual folder was slipped under his door. He opened it up and turned it over the sheet of paper with the reaps for the month slid out with another sheet of paper. He put the list of reaps to the side and looked at the other sheet of paper he couldn't believe what it said he even reread it to make sure that he read it right. It was clear as to what it said even though he still couldn't believe it.

Ziva POV

She mechanically entered Dur Waffle Haus her face showing no emotion as usual. She could hear the other grim reapers staring and whispering about her as she moved toward them , but they immediately shut up when she sat down. Still her face didn't change. She sat stirring her black coffee and thinking about how it reminded her of Gibbs which led her to think of other members of her team…no former team…they couldn't be a team ever again because she was dead. She didn't even look up even though she knew that Rube had entered Dur Waffle Haus because she knew his foot steps. She could feel his eyes boring into her but still she didn't look up. Then she heard him say "Ziva look at me" She reluctantly raised her head and looked at him emotionlessly. He said: "I need to speak to you in private and he angled his head toward a far away booth. She got up and followed him to the booth and sat down across from him. He looked at hr but she just looked down at the table. Finally he said: "the beings above gave me something for you that I have never seen of or heard of in all of my years and believe me I've been alive for a long time." She still didn't look up so he slid a piece of paper across the table and in front of her. She looked down and as she read it her eyes got big and she even smiled. It said: _Ziva David if you so accept this contract and abide by the terms always you will be able to become fully alive again. You will look like how you looked before you died to all eyes and you will be able to go back to the life you had before you died if you so choose. The rules are that you aren't allowed to tell anyone about the grim reapers, you aren't allowed to purposely have contact with any of the reapers, and you must tell no one what has happened to you. If at any given time you break these rules you will be immediately killed and enter the lights with no other chance. This is your only chance if you refuse this offer you will not have another one. EVER. Sign below if you agree to these terms and conditions..._

Ziva looked at Rube seriously and said: "Is this a joke or is it for real?" Rube: "This is for real if you choose it to be" Ziva for the first time since he met her smiled and said "Thank you or whoever has allowed this to happen to me." Then she signed her name no big changed happened as Rube had thought there would. Ziva looked at him curiously as she gave the form back: "Did it happen?" Rube shrugged, but when their usual waiter came over to the table she looked at Ziva curiously and asked Rube who the beautiful woman was. Ziva smiled knowing that the waiter didn't recognize her because she looked like her old self again, but just to be sure Ziva took out a knife that she kept in her pocket and made a tiny un harmful cut on her hand. The blood flowed out and didn't stop until she put a napkin over it, she wasn't healing fast like a grim reaper would she was her self and alive again. She smiled then got up and hugged Rube he said good bye and she waved to him as she went out onto the street and into her car. She knew where she had to go first to make sure that she was still on his team…

When she arrived the door was opened as usual and she entered and headed strait for the basement where she knew he would be. Ziva surprised herself by realizing that she was nervous. Thoughts kept running through her head and she paused before entering the top of the stairwell. _Would he recognize her?, Did the contract actually work?, would he be suspicious of her loyalty because she disappeared for so long?. _These thoughts and more ran through her head, but finally she just took a deep breath and started silently walking down the stairs. When she was half way down he looked up, and just for a small second surprise rushed over his face, but then he put back on his emotionless mask and faced her. By his reaction she knew that she looked like herself again. She smiled at him and said "Hi" He responded with "We thought you where dead." She looked back at him and said "I was injured and my friend rescued me and put me in a safe place until I was better. I couldn't call because I was unconscious until yesterday. Once my friend made sure that I was fully healed she allowed me to leave and I came straight here to apologize for my absence." She knew that he wouldn't babble to see through her lie, but would he accept it? There was silence then he smiled a small Gibbs smile and walked over to her and hugged her. He said "I'm glad your not dead we all missed you so much. There are people you need to talk to." He pulled back from their hug and then slapped her in the back of the head saying "Now get on with it David you better be at work tomorrow by zero seven hundred or I'm replacing you." He smiled as he said it, and she smiled back as she left his house…

She approached his house and sat in her car staring how he was going to take it. She sighed and got out of her car and walked up to the door. She knocked but when there was no answer she just picked the lock and went in. She was surprised at what she saw there where open glasses of wine, beer, and other alcoholic beverages. She walked past them and into the bed room where she hoped DiNozzo would be since it was about twelve o'clock. She expected him to be asleep but her was there curled up on the bed crying and whispering. She was shocked she had never seen him like this before; he didn't even move when she entered the room. She silently went and sat next to him on the bed. He still didn't look up. She frowned then said "Hairy Butt what is wrong." At this he looked up and when he saw her he smiled there was no shock just a smile. He slurred said "Ziva I miss you so much…. I never got to tell you how I felt about you…" He gave a little laugh: "it was like that with Kate too… you guys just left me… your supposed to be the ninja how is it that you died….i thought that you would out live us all….i'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you….i'm sorry…." Then he broke out into sobs. She looked at him tears filling her eyes and said "Tony i'm not dead." After he calmed down a little he said: "Of course you are I went to your funeral….your just my imagination…..like with Kate..." Ziva : "Tony I'm not dead I was injured, but now I am fine." He sat up and said "I miss you Ziva if you are real right now or if you are a ghost I want to tell you that I love you….with all my heart.." Ziva without hesitating: "I love you to Tony." He leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips and then said "Ziva don't leave even if your only aloud to stay for a night don't leave me please." Ziva: "I can stay here as long as you like Tony." They kissed again then she lied down next to Tony and he in haled her smell as he finally fell asleep for the first time since she had 'died'. They slept in each other's arms all night. In the morning Tony's alarm went off saying he was supposed to get up he hit it and turned to look at his bed there wasn't the beautiful ninja girl that he had dreamed of laying there. He started to cry again until he heard "You better get up or breakfast is going to be cold and Gibbs is going to be mad that you're late." He sat up and saw Ziva's head at the doorway he smiled at her and asked "you're not dead." She smiled and said "I'm not dead." He got out of bed and got dressed then went into his kitchen and watched as Ziva put food onto a plate. She put the two plates at the table and then sat and started eating one. "Sit and eat Tony." He ignored her and went over and kissed her then hugged her and she hugged him back until she said "ugg your smushing me" He let go and said "crushing Zee-vah" He was now smiling and sat and ate then she said "I will drive us to work because your car isn't here" He thought then said " Oh yea I had Palmer drive me home after your….your funeral" at this he frowned. She said "well I guess we'll have to wait a long time before we go get it because I don't plan on having another funeral anytime soon." She smiled and so did he. They left for work Ziva changing into some extra clothes she had in her car…

When she arrived at the bull pen Tony had is arm slung around her and Mcgee was sitting typing away at his desk. Tony " Hey Prob-ae. Look who I found" Mcgee looked up and his eyes widened as he said "Ziva?" Ziva: "Hello Mcgee you didn't really think that I had died did you." Mcgee: "BuBuBuButttttttttt… I went to your funeral." Ziva smiling: "Well it couldn't be mine because I'm alive." Mcgee got up and walked up to her hesitating before he hugged her probably wondering if his arms would go through her. He smiled once he pulled away then frowned "You have to speak to Abby she's really messed up over your 'death'. She thinks that it was her fault." Ziva: "Her fault how?" Mcgee: "She's the one who told you to go into the building when it exploded." Ziva understood now and then went toward the elevator trailed by Tony who wouldn't leave her side.

When she got down to the lab she immediately realized that there was no music playing like there normally was. It made the lab seem a little spooky. Then Ziva telling Tony to stay at the door went through the lab looking for Abby. She found her in the back room hunched in a ball in the corner. Ziva realized that her hair was down not in her normal pig tails, and that she was crying. Ziva silently approached her and sat down beside her and said: "Abby." Abby immediately looked up when she heard her voice. Through tiers she smiled and said: " Ziva I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry that I …..that I…that I got you killed…." Then Abby broke out into sobs. Ziva put her arm around Abby and said "You didn't kill me Abby I'm still alive. I only got hurt and knocked out." Abby looked at her: "No I saw your body on Ducky's table…..I saw…saw you enter …..as…..as…..the bomb went off." Ziva heard foot steps behind her and turned to see Tony entering. He came and squatted in front of the two girls. Tony: "It really is Ziva she's here Abby she's not dead." Abby: "It can't…be true….Gibbs…..even said that…she was…..dead." More sobs. Tony then got up and left while Ziva just stayed with her arm around the sobbing Goth. A few minuets later Gibbs entered followed by Tony and Mcgee. Gibbs squatted in front of Abby and said: "Abbs Ziva is alive." Abby: "Are you…..are you sure?" Gibbs: "Yes." At those words Abby turned to Ziva and gave her a big hug. Then made Ziva explain how she was still alive. Then they all wandered over to Ducky's. Tony with his arm around Ziva's shoulders, Abby holding Ziva's hand, Mcgee holding Abby's other hand, and Gibbs walking in front. Once they told Ducky he embraced them all then continued to tell a tale about when he was a young medical examiner in a war. They all listened to the tale, but about half way through Gibbs's cell phone rang. "Grab your gear" he said and with that statement Ziva knew that this was the team she belonged on…

The End


End file.
